Destiny is not written
by Luisa Kou
Summary: Ultimo año de preparatoria. Serena ama a sus amigas, pero ella sueña con encontrar el chico de sus sueños y parece que este año aparece. ES PERFECTO! Lo se, pésimo summary, pero pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son la maravillosa creación de nuestra queridísima Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Al igual de esta historia, es una adaptación de un libro llamado "NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE" de Alin Cronin. Esta historia es mi primer libro que he leído (aunque no lo crean), me encanto y quise compartírselos claro está, con los personajes de esta hermosa serie Sailor Moon.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CHAPTER 1.

Mina se estiro como un gato y bostezo con tal entusiasmo que pude ver el pedacito de carne flácida al fondo de su garganta.

-_**Sí, no. No sé**_- dijo tras el bostezo-. _**¿Cuatro, quizás? A ver, un momento…**_- contemplo el techo de la sala común, como si los papeles adheridos con escupitajos le fueran a dar sus estadísticas sobre el sexo practicado durante las vacaciones-. _**Si, cuatro**_- La encantadora Mina y su insaciable necesidad de ser transgresora.

Me acomode en la silla. En parte porque, aunque estábamos en Septiembre, hacía un calor espantoso y sillas tapizadas con piel + muslos sudorosos = incomodidad asegurada Pero también porque guardaba un secreto.

Rei le dedico un breve aplauso a Mina.

-_**Buen trabajo, señorita. Y ahora, recapitulemos. Yo, cero…**__ -_ se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, fingiendo consternación**-. **_**Obviamente, solo uno para doña Monogamia, aquí presente**__-._

Lita sonrió con cierto aire de culpabilidad y se abrazó las rodillas. Pobresita, después de casi cuatro años con Andrew, basta con decir que él no es precisamente don Monogamia.

_-__**Lo cual nos deja a nuestra querida amiga feminista, Serena**__- _Rei se dejó caer sobre mis rodillas y me echo su brazo alrededor del cuello.

**-**_**¿Alguna noticia, mmm?**__- _ pregunto mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la mía y movía las pestañas. La aparte de golpe.

-_**Eso no se contesta**__- _ respondí con recato, aunque no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Rei se le giro con brusquedad y levanto la vista para mirarme.

-_**Madre mía, ¡lo hiciste, si!**__-_

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que soltar una risita. Ya lo sé: patético.

Mina y Lita se inclinaron hacia adelante en sus respectivas sillas, como si estuviera a punto de dar a conocer la noticia del siglo.

-_**¿Qué?**_

Mina soltó un gruñido - _**¡Cuéntanoslo!**_

-_**Bueno, se llama Darién…**__- _ comencé a decir pero el timbre del instituto ahogaron mi voz. Primer día del trimestre.

-_**Ya SABIA yo que algo estaba pasando**__- _ dijo Lita con entusiasmo-. _**Desde que llegamos has estado dando brincos.**_

Rei me propino en el brazo un golpe juguetón con los nudillos.

-_**¡Quien se lo habría imaginado! Nuestra pequeña Serena, la que odia a los hombres, por fin ha madurado.**_

_- __**¡Eh! Vete al carajo**__- _ replique con tono amable al mismo tiempo que me frotaba el brazo-. _**Además, no odio a los hombres.**_

_-_ _**Bueno, ¿Qué paso?**__- _ pregunto Lita, que se frotaba las manos ante la expectativa.

Así que se los conté.

Empezó con un balón de futbol de princesas.

Nos encontrábamos de vacaciones en la isla de Miyako, Okinawa con mis padres, mi hermano Sammy y yo.

Tiene doce años y está en su momento de alguido total, por lo que me propuse estar alejada de él. De hecho, mis planes consistían en tomar el sol, leer, nadar, comer y si acaso, ir de compras.

Los primeros tres días, toda la familia paseamos por la playa, pero a mis padres les resulto irresistible el paisaje y se llevaron a Dan hasta lo alto de unas montañas a tomar fotos de "las vistas", mientras que yo armada con mi IPod y mi libro, me encamine a la playa.

Extendí mi toalla, me aplique bloqueador y me acomode para tomar el sol así, sin nadie más. Y entonces, un balón de futbol salió disparado de la nada y reboto en mis lentes de sol, haciendo saltar ambos cristales.

-_**¡AY! ¿Pero qué…?- **_grite indignada, mientras sujetaba mis pobres lentes destrozados. Levante la mirada y vi a alguien se inclinaba sobre mí. El sol me daba en los ojos; pero me di cuenta que era un chico; un poco mayor a mí, y no parecía especialmente arrepentido.

-_**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Me dolió, carajo!-**_ Me había sonrojado como un betabel, tomando en cuenta que el enfrentamiento no va conmigo, pero estaba tan furiosa que había explotado.

-_**Lo siento mucho, chica-**_ se disculpó entre risas-. _** Fue sin querer. Rubeus es un fiasgo como centrocampista- **_Señalo a tres chicos, que a su vez me señalaba y se reían de mí. Genial.

-_**Sí, bueno, por poco me dejas ciega- **_ respondí con un gruñido.

-_** No te ofendas, no fue para tanto- **_respondió aun con una sonrisa en su rostro-. _**Es solo plástico. Mira.**_

Me tendió el balón, estaba decorado con princesas de cuentos. En ese momento fue el comienzo de mi obsesión.

-_**Bonita pelota-**_ observe. Luego me volví a sonrojar mientras luchaba contra el impulso de mirarle la entrepierna.

-_**Gracias. Me la encontré por ahí.**_

_**-Pues que genial. Sí que has tenido suerte- **_ replique en plan ingenioso.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado como diciendo: Que chica tan mas rara, pero entonces, se dejó caer a mi lado.

-_**Me llamo Darien- **_ dijo.

_**-Hola, Darien-**_ se me quedo viendo unos instantes. Boquiabierta, le devolví la mirada-. _**Serena- **_añadí a toda prisa.

_**- Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Serena- **_ dijo el, y sonrió de nuevo. Su dentadura era perfecta hasta un punto ridículo, lo que explicaba las continuas sonrisas. Bajo la vista un momento y aproveche la oportunidad para mirarlo bien. Pelo corto y negro, ojos azules, delgado pero no esquelético. No se podía negar: estaba buenísimo.

_**- Y dime, ¿vienes sola?- **_pregunto al tiempo que pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra.

Negué con la cabeza.

_**-Con mis padres- **_luego, rápidamente añadí-: _**-pero ando por mi lado casi todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú?**_

_**-Estoy con ellos- **_respondió Darien mientras señalaba a sus amigos, que ahora dedicaban toda sus energías a darse empujones sobre la arena-. _**Compañeros de la uni.**_

_**-Ah, no me digas, ¿Qué estudian?- **_pregunte-_** ¿Introducción a las tonterías?**_

Darién se echó a reír.

-_**Si, además de Estudios avanzados del Pene- **_ respondió. Luego, le toco a el sonrojarse, ¿o me lo habré imaginado?-. _**A ver, no en sentido literal, ya sabes… lo de estudiar penes.**_

Solté una carcajada.

_**-Tranquilo. Sé a qué te refieres.**_

_**-Guay**_ -me miró a los ojos unos instantes y volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa.

A mi pesar, noté un cosquilleo de excitación. Ahí estaba yo, ¡la reina virgen! Sentada en una playa de Okinawa, hablando con un chico guapísimo y divertido que acababa de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Mis amigas no se lo iban a creer. Maldita sea, ni yo misma me lo creía. Odiaba ser virgen entre, bueno, un montón de no vírgenes. Lo odiaba; pero, al mismo tiempo, me había resignado bastante a permanecer en ese estado para siempre. La idea de gustarle a un chico lo suficiente para que quisiera hacerlo conmigo resultaba, no sé… rara.

No es que yo tuviera problemas de autoestima. No me pasaba las horas delante del espejo odiando mi cuerpo; no me maquillaba mucho; además, tenía ambiciones. Quería ser escritora de mayor y estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

-_**… en cualquier caso, ven conosotros si se te antoja-**_ Darien me miró con actitud expectante. Mierda, había estado tan ocupada analizando nuestra conversación que, de hecho, se me había olvidado tomar parte en ella (siempre me pasa lo mismo).

-_**Perdona, ¿me lo repites? **_

Me volvió a clavar la mirada en plan «atención, chica rara» y respondió_**: -Esta noche vamos a organizar una barbacoa en la playa. ¿Te apetece venir?.**_

-_**Sí, claro. Genial. Por supuesto que sí**_ —afortunadamente, me detuve antes de añadir: «Le pediré permiso a mi madre».

Darien se levantó de un salto y se limpió la arena del costado. —_**Vale, genial. Nos vemos aquí, **_

_**hacia las nueve. **_

Dicho esto, agarró su pelota de princesas y salió corriendo a seguir pateando a Cenicienta en la cara, una y otra vez.

Aquel mismo día, durante el almuerzo, saqué a relucir mis planes para más tarde.

-_**Estaba pensando en salir esta noche **_-comenté mientras, con aire despreocupado, me servía patatas en el plato. Noté los ojos de mis padres clavados en mí.

-_**¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? **_-preguntó mi padre, yendo al grano, como tiene por costumbre. _**-Con una gente que he conocido en la playa. **_

_**-¿Gente… o chicos?**_ -mi padre abrió los ojos como platos y agitó los dedos.

-_**Chicos…**_ -respondí con tono exagerado, imitándole-. _**Pero no te preocupes, son de mi edad**_. Mi padre lanzó un chorro de salsa sobre su filete.

_**-Ah, de acuerdo, en ese caso no me preocupa nada**_ -mi madre y él intercambiaron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Odiaba cuando se ponían en plan «¡Ay!, mira nuestra adolescente, jugando a ser mayor». Elevé los ojos al cielo.

_**-Bueno, estábamos pensando en montar una orgía a lo bestia; pero si los hace sentir mejor, solo iremos a la playa a organizar una barbacoa. **_

_**-¿Qué es una orgía?**_ -preguntó Sam de sopetón.

-_**Estupendo**_ -respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta_**-. Pero no vuelvas muy tarde. Y no te emborraches**_ -volvió a intercambiar una sonrisa con mi padre. ¡Ah! Qué divertido tener una hija adolescente que no te da problemas.

Esa noche recorrí a trompicones el camino que conducía a la playa, con mariposas en el estómago y un bronceado artificial en las piernas. Me había pasado una cantidad de tiempo absurda decidiendo qué ponerme, desde ir poco arreglada hasta un punto ridículo (bañador y pareo) a la ridiculez máxima (tacones altos). Por fin, opté por un vestido playero de H&M, chanclas y una pashmina de mi madre por si refrescaba. No precisamente el último grito, pero es que la moda no es lo mío.

Cuando llegué a la playa, la luz empezaba a desvanecerse y me detuve unos instantes a observar a aquel chico extraño que, más extraño todavía, parecía haberse interesado por mí. Estaba sentado en la arena, y la luz del sol poniente le proporcionaba una especie de resplandor de bronce. Miraba hacia el mar y, de vez en cuando, daba un trago de una botella de cerveza. Sus amigos hacían el tonto en el agua; los gritos y las carcajadas fluían y refluían como el mar. Pero Darien se contentaba con quedarse sentado y… ser él.

Entonces, ¡ping! Me enamoré. En lo que una señal tarda en llegar del ojo al cerebro, había pasado de ser una chica de diecisiete años lamentablemente inexperta y con absurdos principios morales a otra que, tan solo, había estado esperando a la persona más adecuada.

_**-¡Eh, Serena!**_ -dijo Darien al tiempo que se levantaba y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Tenía barba de dos días y desprendía un olor de lo más agradable; fresco, como a pepino.

–_**Siéntate. ¿Algo de beber?**_ -me preguntó mientras me ofrecía una cerveza; es una bebida que odio, pero la acepté de todas formas. Miré alrededor en busca de la barbacoa.

-_**Resulta que cumplen esa norma de «prohibido hacer barbacoas**_» -explicó Darien, leyéndome el pensamiento-. _**Nos confiscaron la nuestra**_ -sacó hacia fuera el labio inferior con aire insolente, como un niño pequeño y, lo siento mucho, pero me pareció un encanto.

_**-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?**_ -pregunté; acto seguido, di un trago de cerveza e hice una mueca. Darien me miró. -_**No te gusta, ¿verdad?**_ -dijo con una sonrisa.

–_**La verdad es que no**_ -admití.

-_**Dámela, yo me la tomaré**_ —sus manos rozaron las mías cuando cogió la botella—. _**Me parece que ahí tenemos un par de coca-colas **_—señaló con la barbilla una bolsa de supermercado.

-_**Gracias**_ -respondí. Cogí una y la choqué contra su botella—. _**Salud.**_

-_**Salud también para ti, Serena No-le-gusta-la-cerveza. **_

-_**Dime, ¿cómo es que no estás nadando?**_ —volví a preguntar.

Darien bajó la vista hacia la arena y sonrió; luego, subió los ojos y los clavó en los míos.

-_**Porque tengo buenos amigos**_ —repuso en plan enigmático.

—_**Ya. Vale. Bien**_ —respondí, sin querer hacer suposiciones. ¿De veras se habían marchado para dejarnos a solas?

Darien no apartó sus ojos de los míos, y noté que la cara se me ponía al rojo vivo.

—_**Eres muy guapa, ¿verdad?**_ —dijo, sin más. Imaginé que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿«Bueno, como salta a la vista, no soy lo que se dice guapa. Sin embargo, bajo la luz adecuada, resulto bastante linda.»? Me quedé callada y esbocé una sonrisa bobalicona. Di un sorbo de Coca-cola solo por hacer algo más que sonreír como una idiota.

Con los ojos en mi boca, Darien acercó su cara a la mía. Me gustaría decir que nuestros labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras las olas chocaban de forma simbólica frente a nosotros. Pero, en realidad, me atraganté con la bebida.

—**Ay, Dios** —dije cuando, por fin, dejé de farfullar—. _**No se suponía que eso iba a pasar**_ —me atreví a mirar a Darien pero, en vez de observarme con la repugnancia que me merecía, sus ojos centelleaban con lo que, sospechosamente, parecía afecto. Con suavidad, me colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—_**Ven aquí, vamos**_ —dijo, y tiró de mí hacia él.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Cómo les pareció?**

**Espero comentarios positivos y claro también negativos. Como lo ven en mi nombre, yo soy una fiel amante de SEIYA KOU, así que ya veremos cómo termina esta historia.**

**También les quiero anunciar a todos aquellos que me siguen en mi otro Fic "A QUIEN" que es de mi autoría, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Ya no lo abandonare lo prometo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Luisa Kou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE" de Alin Cronin.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco, son creación de nuestra queridísima Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

_**¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo fue?**_ —preguntó Lita con ojos relucientes mientras juntaba las manos, extasiada.

—_**Eso no importa**_ —intervino Rei—. _**¿Cuándo llega la parte importante?**_

—_**Fue precioso**_ —dije yo, sonriendo al recordar la manera en la que Darien me acarició la cara y me pasó la otra mano por el pelo y la nuca. «Precioso» se quedaba corto. Fue la gloria, pura y simple, y me hizo sentir guapa, sexy y especial.

—_**Ay, mírala**_ —canturreó Mina, y alargó el brazo para colocarme un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja—. _**Está enamorada.**_

—_**Cierra la boca, Mina**_ —espeté mientras trataba de ignorar el estremecimiento emocional que me asaltaba siempre que pensaba en Darien.

—_**En cualquier caso**_ —insistió Rei —. _**¿Pasó algo más?**_

—_**Todo a su debido tiempo, querida Rei**_ —repliqué yo con pedantería—. _**Las damas esperan, ¿sabes? **_

Mina soltó un bufido. _**— ¡Y una mierda! Las damas lo practican cuando les apetece **_— Lita y yo intercambiamos una mirada y pusimos los ojos en blanco. Era uno de los temas preferidos de Mina_**—. Es el signo de una auténtica feminista**_ —añadió.

—_**Sí, vale, no te alteres**_ —replicó Lita, haciendo caso omiso del gesto con un dedo que obtuvo en respuesta—. _**Sigue, cariño.**_

Pero el timbre para la siguiente clase daba por terminada la plática en ese momento. Con la promesa de reunirnos todas en la sala común después del almuerzo. Dicho esto, cada quien se fue por su lado. Yo, a lenguas, Lita, a economía, Rei, a Arte dramático y Mina, a medios de comunicación.

Sabíamos todas de las unas a las otras, bueno eso ha sido desde la primera semana de secundaria. Nos encontramos inmediatamente, como si fuera el destino.

El primer día de clases, el maestro Evershot, maestro de ingles, ya había asignado los grupos y puesto un trabajo en equipo para ese día.

Rei y Lita habían asistido a la primara juntas, pero apenas si se habían hablado y, desde luego, nunca se habían sentado juntas. Mina era muy tímida, ya que se había mudado a Hakone con su madre hace poco tiempo. Y yo, lloraba la perdida de mi mejor amiga que había emigrado en vacaciones de verano hacia Australia.

Entramos a un debate, sobre cual área del instituto era la más peligrosa.

—_**A ver, es obvio que tiene que ser la cocina**_ —declaró Mina, que al instante me aterrorizó porque masticaba chicle en clase y empleaba tono de aburrimiento al hablar (en aquella época, no hacía falta gran cosa para asustarme).

—_**Digamos que la sala de estar**_ —terció Rei—. Para ser originales.

Así que, al menos, estábamos hablando; si bien nadie podía acusarnos de haber congeniado al instante. Pero entonces llegó el Momento Definitivo de nuestra amistad: el señor Evershot tropezó al pasar por nuestra mesa y susurró por lo bajo: —_**JOODDEERRR!.**_

Las cuatro nos desternillamos. Un profesor diciendo una palabrota ya tenía gracia de por sí, pero ¿un profesor diciendo una palabrota con acento Inglés? Llorábamos de la risa. Graznábamos y resollábamos como una manada de gansos asmáticos. Pasado un minuto nos habíamos calmado, pero entonces una de nosotras miraba a otra a los ojos y volvíamos a empezar.

— _**¿Algo divertido, chicas? **_—Preguntó el señor Evershot con ironía, pero no nos regañó; en cambio, añadió—: _**Me alegro de que os llevéis bien, pero aseguraos de obtener resultados**_ —señaló la hoja que teníamos delante y, aunque intercambiamos miradas y soltamos risitas, volvimos a nuestro listado de estancias peligrosas.

Después de algo así, es imposible no hacerse amigas. Al poco rato, terminada la clase, nos fuimos a almorzar, y a partir de ahí continuamos. Solo teníamos once años en aquel entonces. Éramos unas niñas. Casi ninguna había tenido el periodo siquiera. Y ahora, allí estábamos, todavía amigas íntimas y a punto de salir juntas al ancho mundo. Pero antes yo tenía que ir a Lengua; Lita, a Economía; Rei, a Arte Dramático, y Mina, a Medios de Comunicación…

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Es algo corto lo sé, y no quise cambiar mucho el texto original en este capítulo, ya que narra cómo empezó esta gran amistad entre las chicas.**

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Acepto sugerencias y/o comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos.**

**Luisa kou.**


End file.
